Cigarettes
by RoyalsWriting
Summary: Kurt Hummel, who is a 4.0 student, Co-Captain of the Cheerios, and student council president, all in his freshmen year, just wants to get through this year without any trouble. Blaine Anderson, who has been kicked out of four schools, and has been to juvie twice, likes pretty boys who find him repulsive, and causing exactly that.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my brand new fic. I'm a secuker for bad boy! Blaine, and Cheerio! Kurt, so I just had to write this. Review, fave, and follow!**

* * *

 _Kurt_

Kurt Hummel was smaller than the rest of the boys.  
His shoulders were slim, his height wasn't ideal, and to top it all off, He was boy pretty.  
He doesn't have outlined, chiseled abs. He had a petite, upturned nose, ocean blue eyes, and somehow always perfect hair. He talked like a fucking pixie, and he had girl hips. Kurt Hummel is boy pretty.  
And just when you thought I couldn't get gayer, I'm co-captain of the Cheerios with McKinely's queen bitch, Quinn FaBray.  
I never really wanted to say that I'm bullied for my all-too-obvious sexual orientation, he was more... Reminded of it. In harsh ways.  
Being a head Cheerio, and friends will all the popular girls, and some of the boys, had its advantages. He wasn't getting slushied anymore, which was a huge bonus, and there were hardly any locker checks, as long as he was wearing his uniform.  
But there were still words. Faggot, pansy, dick-boy, and all sorts of other, humiliating names that would take an entire page to write.  
But he pretended that it didn't bother him. And the names decreased dramatically when he became friends with Mike, Finn, Puck, and Sam. No one would ever say anything to him while they, or any of the cheerleaders were around. Which was most of the time.  
While Kurt had his friends, his semi-popularity, and his pretty face, he also had a presidency of the student council as a freshman student, and a sectionals win with the glee club. Not to mention his straight A, 4.0 average, and fluency in French. He was the poster child for academic success. Go ahead, slap him on a college brochure, next to a black kid, an Asian kid, and a kid in a wheelchair.  
Kurt's boyfriend was captain of the football team. Tall, dark, and handsome, Alex was every gay man's wet dream. And he was all Kurt's.  
Sure, sometimes, he had some... Issues with romance. But Kurt couldn't complain. Alex was already too good for him, and he couldn't ask for more.  
Alex being gay was one of the turning points at McKinely. How he openly, publicly kissed Kurt's cheek, and then his lips, and held his hand, and told him that he loved him. Is didn't dissipate all homophobia. God, no. But... It did scare a few bullies into hiding.

Kurt sighed softly as he sifted through his locker, exchanging his books for his next class. Quinn was at his side, chattering about cheerleading flips when she suddenly stopped.  
"New kid." She said, staring down the hallway, a small smirk curled up on her mouth. Kurt looked up and his eyes fell on a boy a bit shorter than him, which was hard to come by. His hair sat in a curly mop on his head, and he was wearing a worn, obviously old leather jacket with dangerous-looking pins all over it.  
"He looks like he'd bring a gun. Careful." She said, laughing lightly. Kurt shrugged.  
"He's kinda cute."  
"Oh, please. He's totally emo."  
"You don't know what emo means if you think he's emo." Kurt's eyes met the new boy's, and instead of looking away, the hazel eyes flicked up and down his body.  
Once. Twice. And then he winked, and Kurt responded by blushing darkly.  
"Gay." He choked out.  
"What?" Quinn looked up at him, frowning slightly.  
"Gay. He's gay. He totally checked me out. Plus, he's got a rainbow button on his sleeve."  
"Oh my god." Quinn laughed. "Hold on, I've got to tell Puck." Kurt frowned at her and she scoffed. "What? It's not like I'm against it. Well, I am, the bible says it's a sin. I guess I'm against everyone being gay, 'cept you."  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm flattered."  
"You should be. See you at Cheerio's practice." Quinn turned on her heel and flounced away, her perfect blonde hair bouncing behind her. Kurt sighed and watched, thinking back to the boy in the leather jacket.  
He might've just ruined his highschool career.

* * *

"Excuse me?"  
Kurt turned around to be met with hazel eyes.  
New boy.  
"Oh.. Hello." Kurt frowned slightly at the boy's easy smirk. Something made his insides turn, and he wasn't sure what.  
"Do you know where the math room is?" He asked, his eyes traveling up and down Kurt's body blatantly. The taller boy cleared his throat, and their eyes met again.  
"Down that hall, to your left." Kurt pointed, and then turned back to his locker, switching his books. But the boy didn't leave. He just stood there, smirking, staring.  
"Can I help you?" Kurt finally said, a bit ruder than he intended. New Boy laughed slightly.  
"Uh yeah, actually. I wanted to get into your pants."  
Kurt's face went bright red as he spluttered. "I... have a boyfriend."  
"Is he as pretty as you?"  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"He's not... _Pretty,_ he's-"  
"Then I'm not interested."  
"That's not what I meant."  
Kurt scoffed and turned to face the boy again, ready to bitch him out, when Karofsky walked by and barked. "Homo."  
Kurt stuttered and watched the football player walk away, his ears heating up. New Boy frowned deeply, turning to the football player.  
"Hey, fatass, pick on someone your own size, huh?" He called. Karofsky turned again, glaring at Blaine.  
"Excuse me?" Karosfky spat back. Oh no. Kurt knew that look. Someone was going to get beaten up, and it was him or short, dark, and douchey.  
"You heard me. Spend your time loosing some weight instead of picking on kids who are better than you." New Boy responded easily.  
All Kurt could do was stare. He didn't even know this kid, and what he was doing for him was dangerous, and risky, and... hot.  
"I'll kick your ass, short stack!"  
"Do it. Kick my ass, oh brave and noble football player."  
Karosky swung at New Boy, who dodged it easily and shoved his fist into Karofsky's stomach, earning a loud grunt, before he shoved him down and kicked him in the face.  
"You- What the hell?!" Kurt yelped. New Boy just laughed and grabbed Kurt's wrist, digging in his pocket for something.  
"Why did you do that?!" Kurt stared at the boy, who shrugged and pulled out a sharpie.  
"He was bothering me. And I do what I want."  
"You'll get suspended!" Kurt tried to pull his wrist away as the boy started writing something on it.  
"Eh. Oh well, I could use a vacation."  
"This is the third day you've been here."  
"Everyone has bad days."  
New Boy finished and pulled Kurt's sleeve down, over his writing.  
"There. You're mine now." He said, stuffing the marker back in his pocket. Kurt narrowed his eyes.  
"What?"  
"You're mine now. I branded you."  
"I'm not a cow!"  
New Boy shrugged and pulled out a cigarette, placing it in between his lips and lifting a lighter to it.  
"I have a boyfriend, as I mentioned." Kurt repeated as the bell rang, and everyone left for class.  
"Yeah? And where was he this whole time?"  
"He-He's busy." Kurt plucked the cigarette out of New Boy's mouth and dropped it on the ground, stomping it out with his shoe. "Smoking kills."  
"You're no fun. See you, Pretty Boy."  
"My name is Kurt!" Kurt called after New Boy, who was already walking towards the math room. God, he was difficult. And intriguing.  
Kurt pulled up his sleeve and groaned when the late bell sounded, reading the scrawled, blocky lettering that cascaded across his forearm.  
 _Blaine Anderson_

* * *

 **Yay! Remember to fave, follow, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg, I just realized I switched between first person and third person last chapter. This will be a third person story. Sorry! Review, fave, and follow!**

* * *

 _Blaine_

It wasn't that Blaine Anderson had come from a bad place. On the contrary, actually.  
His father was a successful neurologist, able to afford a big house, nice clothes, and to spoil his two perfect children and lovely wife. His mother was a gorgeous, devoted house wife, always happy to smile beside Mr. Anderson on the newsletters, like a pretty accessory.  
No, when he was young, it was easy.  
It was when he came out that it got bad.  
His father didn't like the idea of having a son with such... defects. It would spread across Lima County faster than a snap of his fingers. It could affect his career. His reputation that he worked so, so hard on.  
And... It's just _wrong.  
_ So shouting turned into screaming. Screaming turned into shoving. And shoving turned into hitting.  
And a year later, Blaine Anderson was being abused at home.  
He never liked to call it 'abusive', since he could fight back just fine. And it didn't really affect him. Made him stronger, if anything.  
But never mind that. This is about highschool.

Blaine had gone to Lincoln Elementary until he was almost twelve.

He was always a happy, well-behaved kid. He had good grades, nice friends, and he was on the football team.  
That was the last time his father was proud of him.  
When he was fourteen years old, and he had transferred to Lincoln Middle School, he told them both that he liked boys the way he was supposed to feel about girls. His father threw a temper-tantrum, telling him it was a phase. That he shouldn't say such things. He remembered things being thrown at him, curse words he didn't know existed shouted, his mother crying, Cooper holding him while he cried.  
But, unlike his father had said, it wasn't a phase. And by the time Blaine started highschool, he had both mental, and physical scars from Mr. Anderson. That was when the smoking started.  
He started hanging around the 'wrong crowd', as his mother put it. Though he didn't know why they were the wrong crowd, they were the only people that made him even feel alive at all.  
Smoking, drugs, and alcohol were a common, almost daily thing by the time he was fifteen. He would get into fights, and he was notorious for vandalizing teacher's cars after they had given him detention.  
He was expelled from Lincoln Highschool for the Arts.  
So he started at Lima High. Three months later, he was expelled for punching a teacher in the nose. Something about calling homos 'sick and disgusting.'  
Then he went to Dalton Academy for the Troubled Youth.  
That was the best expulsion, in his opinion. Lets just say, there was a lot of fire. He was a legend there now.  
After that incident, he went to juvie for an entire year. Studied there, made some friends, owned the place, and then left unfazed. No different than when he showed up.

Blaine strolled into McKinely easily, meeting the scared staring with grins and flirty smirks to the straight boys, just to scare them ahead of time. He was used to the looks and the whispers, he didn't exactly look friendly. But hey, he wasn't here to make friends. He gave this school five months tops. And then, there would be no more schools in Lima. He wondered if his mother would homeschool him. Could you get expelled from homeschooling?  
Blaine's eyes caught on a pair of striking blue ones staring back at him. Along with the prettiest boy he had ever seen.  
He was tall, skinny, and absolutely flawless. With defined cheekbones, an innocence that was all too much for highschool, and one great ass. Blaine smirked, his eyes flicking up and down the boy's body, who blushed heavily. Maybe highschool wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

Math room. Blaine snorted as he retreated under the bleachers, sitting back on the couches under there. He wouldn't be caught dead in math, let alone give a shit which room it was.  
"Anderson." A burly, mess of a girl named Katie said, smirking. He grinned.  
"Katie. Skanks." He waved to the dirty group easily.  
"Did you bring it?" She sat beside him, and Blaine nodded.  
"It costs a lot. Had to steal it from my dad." He pulled out two bottles of expensive alcohol. He was lying, obviously. He didn't know the damn difference. All he knew was that it made you forget for a while, which Blaine needed. Often.  
"How much? I've got sixty and a pack of skittles." Gina, the smallest girl offered. Blaine took the money and sweets.  
"That'll do." He stuffed it into his pocket and they passed the bottle around. He didn't get too drunk, just drunk enough to ease up a bit.  
"Oh, god. Cheerios practice." Amber snorted. Blaine looked up and watched a familiar boy and that blonde girl, whats-her-name, lead the team on the field.  
"Ah, drinks and a show." The girls snorted and Blaine set a cigarette in between his lips. "What's the story of that Kurt kid?"  
"Why? You interested?"  
"Obviously." Blaine blew smoke into the air and coughed slightly. "Look at him."  
Amber giggled, a little tipsy already. "He's the biggest goody two-shoes you'll meet, besides Miss Blonde, Busty, and Perfect over there."  
"Yeah. He's got the best grades in the school besides that wheelchair kid, 'n he's captain of the Cheerios. And a bunch of other stuff. He's really good at singing 'n shit."  
"Singing?"  
"In the Glee club." Amber nodded a little too enthusiastically. "Yeah. Yeah, they sing and dance and sometimes Figgins makes us watch."  
"Hm." Blaine flicked his cigarette butt to the ground and stood. "I think I'll be going now, skanks. Same time, same place on Friday?"  
"Saturday we're painting a dick on that retirement home that called Gina's parents and told them that she got high and tried to make out with their members. You should come."  
"I'll show up if I want." Blaine waved lazily and walked into the school again, finding it empty besides teachers and a few students in after-school clubs. He sighed and sat down in front of Kurt's locker, counting out his money and playing with the bracelets on his wrist.

* * *

"Uhm. Excuse me."  
Blaine looked up and grinned at Kurt, standing easily.  
"Took you long enough."  
"Why are you still here?" Kurt tried to push past him to his locker. He stopped and crinkled his nose. "You reek of alcohol and smoke."  
"That would make sense. And I'm here because I was waiting for you." Blaine stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
"My boyfriend told me not to talk to you."  
"Your boyfriend isn't here."  
"Blaine. Move."  
"You're cute when you're mad. Your nose gets all crinkly. You look like a disgruntled puppy."  
Kurt's face went red as he pushed Blaine out of the way, opening his locker. Blaine laughed.  
"Awe, did I offend you? Sorry, puppy."  
"Leave me alone." Kurt spat, grabbing his bag out of his locker. Blaine held out the packet of Skittles.  
"What-?"  
"Bad boys don't get candy."  
"Shut up."  
"Make me."  
Kurt opened his mouth and closed it again, staring down at Blaine feverishly. Blaine shoved the Skittles into his hand and checked his wrist. His name was still written there.  
"You didn't wash it off." He smirked.  
"I couldn't."  
"Couldn't or wouldn't?"  
Kurt rolled his eyes and shut his locker.  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
"Bye bye, Pretty Boy. See you tomorrow."  
Blaine turned and walked away, whistling softly. He knew Kurt was watching him go. He knew that tomorrow morning, his name would still be scrawled on Kurt's pale skin.  
And he knew that that boy was hiding something under a perfect exterior.

* * *

 **Yay! Remember to fave, follow, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really into this story already. Thanks for the follows, reviews, and favorites so far!**

* * *

 _Kurt_

"Have you gained weight?"  
Kurt flinched as Alex touched his stomach from behind him, as the Cheerio dug through his locker.  
"Uh.. Well.. Today is a hard day a-and-"  
"Why?" Alex interrupted.  
Kurt frowned. "Alex, it's my mom's anniversary... You know this..."  
"The day she died?"  
" _Yes._ I told you this last week. And the week before."  
"You cant expect me to remember."  
"Well... Anyway.. Me and my dad always have her banana pancakes in the morning..."  
"That sounds fattening."  
"They were my mom-"  
"You're supposed to be on a diet."  
"Yeah b-" Kurt fought back tears.  
"Don't eat lunch today." Alex said, before letting go of Kurt and leaving. Kurt sighed heavily. He was so hungry for the last few weeks, and those pancakes were special to him and his dad.  
"What a waste." Said a familiar voice behind him. Kurt turned to see Blaine again, groaning softly.  
"What's a waste?"  
"A pretty face on a boy like that." Blaine watched the tall football player walk away, frowning slightly. Kurt rolled his eyes and closed his locker.  
"God, you're cheesy."  
"I'm being honest. You're underweight as it is."  
"You shouldn't listen to other people's conversations."  
"You're not 'other people', you're mine, remember?" Blaine took Kurt's wrist and ran his finger over the slightly faded writing. Kurt blushed and shook his head.  
"I'm not yours." He said stupidly. Blaine closed his fingers around Kurt's wrist and walked with him down the hall.  
"Sure you aren't. We've got Language together, by the way."  
"We do? I didn't see you there yesterday..."  
"Yeah, I was high." He shrugged.  
Kurt scoffed as they entered the classroom. Conveniently for Blaine, the only seat left was beside Kurt. He scooted his chair closer to the boy and took his wrist under the table, re-tracing the letters on his arm with a marker, so they were fresh. For some reason, Kurt didn't pull away.  
For the entire lesson, Kurt just watched Blaine as he played with the keychains on Kurt's bag, as he doodled on his own hands and notebook, as he ran his fingers over the pale knuckles on Kurt's hand. He was intrigued by the funny boy with the curly hair.  
Alex was going to kill him when he found out that Blaine had sat by him. But as of now, Kurt couldn't find a way to care.

The bell rang, and Blaine followed him class to class, only parting for Honors French, Math, and Acting 101. But he'd always find him in the halls again, taking his hand, or his wrist, and walking with him.  
"You haven't told me to go away yet." Blaine finally said, sitting beside Kurt in Glee Practice.  
"Why are you here? Are you joining Glee?"  
"No. I wanna watch. Why haven't you told me to go away?"  
"You haven't done any harm, so I really don't see a reason to."  
Blaine grinned at him, lacing their fingers together.  
Was this cheating?  
"Hm." Was all the dark boy said, playing with Kurt's fingers distractedly.  
Kurt opened his mouth to say something, to tell him to let go of his hand, when Mr. Shuester interrupted him.  
"Alright! Regionals. We have a lot of work ahead of us, so we should get started right- Kurt?" Mr. Shue stopped when he saw Blaine in the back. "Who's this?"  
Kurt felt his ears and cheeks go red. "This is Blaine.. He came to watch." Blaine shot Mr. Shuester a smile, who smiled back confusedly.  
"Oh... kay.. So, you're not joining?"  
"Nah. I can help. I mean, like, with scheduling or other stuff. Whatever. But I don't do singing and dancing." Blaine said, not looking up from Kurt's fingers.  
"Alright then. I do need some extra help around here. Good job Kurt."  
"I didn't really do anything, he just kind of followed me here..." Kurt mumbled as Mr. Shue rambled on. He tried to ignore the looks that Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes were giving him as Blaine held his hand. This was not something he wanted to explain right now.

* * *

"Glee Club seems nice." Blaine said, as he followed Kurt home.  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Kurt looked at him, raising his eyebrows bemusedly.  
"No." Blaine answered. "Why are you in Cheerios?"  
"Because I like it, and I get to do it with my friends, and I get beat up less because of it." Kurt responded easily, shifting his bag on his shoulder.  
"Why are you dating that Alex kid?"  
"Why do you have so many questions?"  
"Answer and I'll stop asking."  
"Because he loves me, and I love him."  
Blaine stopped walking, and Kurt turned to look at him. He was frowning deeply, staring at the smaller boy.  
"Does he show you?"  
"What?"  
"That he loves you."  
"Of course he does, Blaine." Kurt laughed slightly, despite himself.  
"How?"  
"He takes me to movies, and he.. watches out for me. And he kisses me."  
"Does he buy you things? Pay for dates?"  
"Well, no-"  
"Does he call you? Answer your texts?"  
"Blaine, you said you'd stop-"  
"Does he tell you you're beautiful?"  
"Stop." Kurt glared at him, his grip on his bag tightening. "So what if he doesn't? That doesn't mean he doesn't love me."  
"Maybe." Blaine raised his eyebrows and walked towards the other boy, running his finger over the writing. "But, just so you know, you're really, really beautiful."  
Kurt's breathing hitched slightly as he stared back at Blaine. Their faces were close. Too close. This had to be cheating.  
"Have a nice weekend."  
And with that, Blaine turned and left, leaving Kurt breathless on the sidewalk.

* * *

"We should break up."  
"What?"  
Alex turned to face Kurt, his brow furrowing.  
"You're not a good boyfriend. You treat me like crap."  
"This has to do with that new kid, doesn't it? You've been hanging around him way too often for the last two weeks."  
"This has nothing to do with Blaine. This is- we- We just don't work anymore. It was fun while it lasted, okay? I'm sorry."  
Kurt turned and left, afraid of Alex's retaliation.  
He had lied, too. When he said it had nothing to do with Blaine. Blaine had only been at the school for two weeks when he convinced Kurt to break up with Alex, who truly was a terrible boyfriend.  
He exited the locker room and found Blaine waiting for him outside the door.  
"I broke up with him." He said as Blaine squeezed his wrist.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
Blaine smiled as they walked to lunch together. "Good."  
"This doesn't mean we're dating, though." Kurt said quickly, recognizing the look in Blaine's eyes right away.  
Blaine looked up at him and smirked softly, before raising his eyebrows and looking away.  
"Sure it doesn't, Kurt."

* * *

 **Yay! Remember to fave, follow, and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really into this story already. Thanks for the follows, reviews, and favorites so far!**

* * *

 _Blaine_

Blaine woke up to a shaking body crawling into his bed around two am, crying. He jumped slightly, before sighing and turning to look at the culprit.  
"Mom?"  
She swallowed and laid beside him. Her face was bruised, her hair messy.  
"I-I'm sorry for waking you." She whispered.  
"It's okay. Get some sleep." Blaine pet her hair, letting her lay on his chest.  
This happened too often.  
His mother would sleep in his bed after her and her father had their... domestics, which usually consisted of Mr. Anderson having a bad day at work and taking it out on her. She would usually just take it, and then either stay unconscious on the floor, or crawl into bed with Blaine. Or.. Or he would rape her.  
Sometimes, he thought she was dead the next morning.  
Blaine never minded his mother sleeping in his bed. But it meant he had to stay up for the rest of the night in case his father came in her to retrieve her. That was always messy, too.  
"H-He has a business trip tomorrow, Mom... He'll be gone for a whole week... We can-... Can have a break, yeah?"  
Kaitlyn Anderson managed a very small smile. "Yeah... Yeah, a break.."  
"You can meet my friend." Blaine's mother frowned slightly at that. "He's a 4.0 student, mom. Student council president and shit too."  
"Really?" Her smile widened.  
"Yeah. I promise. He's a good influence and all that."  
The room filled with silence once more as she thought about this.  
"Blaine?"  
"Yeah Mom?"  
"Thank you."  
"It's okay." He tried not to choke.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Mom."

* * *

Blaine walked into McKinely, dark bags under his eyes. He had stayed up all night with his mom, and then shouted at his father all morning, earning a dark bruise on his hip.  
It wasn't his best day, but it definitely wasn't his worst either.  
His entire body relaxed when he saw the skinny brunette at his locker.  
He came up from behind Kurt, hugging his waist and burying his face in the taller boy's shoulder.  
"Blaine! You scared me!" Kurt laughed slightly, yet he leaned back into Blaine's chest slightly.  
"Mmmmm." Blaine closed his eyes and tried to focus on Kurt. His smell. His feel. His voice.  
"What's wrong?" Kurt said softly, looking at him. Blaine finally let go and sighed, collecting himself.  
"Do you want to come over?" He said abruptly. Kurt tilted his head. Adorable.  
"What? To your house?"  
"Yeah. Any day this week, and then you can sleepover this weekend too."  
"You're not getting into my pants."  
"I know!" Blaine said, louder than he expected. He cleared his throat, ignoring Kurt's surprised expression. "Come meet my mom. My dad is away and.. And we have fun when he is. We're going to have a family dinner and stuff, and she wants to meet my only friend at McKinely who isn't on drugs or missing a finger."  
Kurt snorted. "Who's missing a finger?"  
"Never mind. It's- Important. To me."  
Kurt's expression softened and he nodded. "Of course I will. I can't today, Wednesday, or Thursday because of Cheerios and Glee and Student Council but... I-I mean, I'm free Tuesday and Friday."  
Blaine smiled and nodded. "Thank you."  
"For what? Friends hang out all the time."  
"I dunno." Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked with him down the hall. "For having such a great butt, I guess."  
"Aaaand he's back." Kurt laughed.

* * *

"You've only been here three weeks." Kurt frowned at him, setting his fork down. The two boys had started eating on the football field, while everyone else was in the cafeteria.  
"So?"  
"So, how come you already have detention?"  
"Are you gonna eat that?"  
Kurt pushed the Tupperware container over to Blaine. "What did you do?"  
"No, I meant you _should_ eat that."  
"Blaine."  
Blaine sighed and pushed the food back over to Kurt. "I was doin' it with that blonde kid up in Mrs. Gallavanche's classroom."  
"You had _sex_ in a _classroom?!_ " Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine snorted.  
"I've done worse."  
"Wait- What blonde kid?"  
"The one in your Glee Club. Eat some food."  
Kurt quickly shoved some noodles into his mouth, swallowing too quickly and choking slightly. "Sam?"  
"Yeah, I think. The one with the giant mouth."  
"Oh my god!"  
Blaine shrugged and laid back on the grass. "So, he likes it up the butt every now and then."  
"But... But _Sam._ "  
"Don't get any ideas." Blaine glared at him. "And anyways, he's not gonna do it again. He was so embarrassed, even though all they thought we did was make out."  
"You're insane." Kurt laid beside Blaine, who took his hand and ran his fingers over Kurt's freshly-drawn lettering.  
"Yeah, kind of."  
"Are you okay?" Kurt finally said, looking at Blaine. "You'd usually be trying to grab my butt right now."  
Blaine snorted. "I was thinking about you and Sam Evans, actually."  
"Blaine. I mean it."  
Blaine looked over at the boy beside him. "Why do you care? I've known you for three weeks."  
"Because we're friends, and I care." Kurt said simply.  
Blaine looked back up at the sky. "Nothing. Family stuff. My dad- My dad isn't... A good one."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is that all?"  
"No, but it's all I'm going to tell you."  
"Why?"  
"Because the last thing I need is Pretty Boy giving me puppy-dog eyes full of sympathy all the goddamn time, that's why."  
Kurt sat up. "Sometimes, you need a little sympathy."  
"No, I don't." Blaine closed his eyes. It was silent for at least five minutes. Maybe ten. Blaine could feel Kurt staring at him, but he frankly didn't care. He stared at Kurt all the time.  
Finally, he felt something press against his side, and a head on his chest.  
"Didn't know you were the cuddly type."  
"Shut up, Anderson."

* * *

 **Yay! Remember to fave, follow, and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaack! Sorry for my absence, I have been so so busy, and I've only managed to update one of my stories.**

* * *

 _Kurt_

Kurt felt Alex's hand slip up his shirt idly, tracing patterns on his stomach, anything but innocently.  
"Stop." Kurt said quietly, but his hand remained.  
"Why? Can't I touch my boyfriend?"  
Kurt sighed heavily through his nose, trying to text his dad from his locker, but Alex kept distracting him.  
"Are you coming tonight baby?" Alex purred. Kurt blushed darkly and cleared his throat.  
"No, I'm staying the night at Blaine's." Kurt felt Alex's grip tighten at that, but he pretended not to care.  
Alex had confronted Kurt in the locker rooms, telling him that he was sorry, and that he missed him and loved him.  
And Kurt agreed, mostly just so that people would stop staring.  
"I told you to stay away from him..." Alex said, his voice lowering.  
"He's my best friend, Alex."  
"You've known him for two months."  
"So?"  
Alex sighed. "Fine. But I'll be calling you, and if you don't pick up, I'll be _pissed._ " And with that, Kurt's boyfriend walked away.  
Kurt sighed and leaned against his locker, catching his breath and thanking God that there was no one else in the hall. He needed a minute to collect himself. Alex was terrifying, he always has been. He's about twice Kurt's size, and mean sometimes. But Kurt loved him. He needed Alex. No one else would love him the way Alex did. Every guy he met that was interested was only wanting a quick fuck. That's what Alex had said.  
"I thought you left him."  
Kurt jumped and opened his eyes, finding concerned hazel ones staring back.  
"Jesus, Blaine. You scared the bejesus out of me." Kurt straightened up and frowned at him.  
"I though you broke up with Alex." Blaine repeated. Kurt sighed and shut his locked, shrugging in response.  
"He loves me. I love him."  
"No, you don't. You think you do."  
"Excuse me?"  
"How could you love someone like that? No, I think you desperately wanted a boyfriend. You needed attention; recognition that you weren't utterly disgusting." Blaine moved closer, grabbing Kurt's wrist. "You needed protection. And a popular boy would surely provide that. You're secretly, desperately insecure." Kurt could feel his hot breath on his face. See the brown in his eyes. "Kurt Hummel. Perfect, beautiful, popular Kurt Hummel is insecure."  
"Stop." Kurt finally managed, his voice breaking. He didn't look away. He'd only have to move a centimeter closer to be kissing Blaine.  
"Why?" Blaine's lips curled up into a tiny smirk.  
"Because." Kurt tried to look away.  
"Your heart is beating really fast." Blaine whispered and Kurt swallowed.  
"If you're gonna kiss me, just do it."  
Blaine stared for a moment before complying, pressing his lips against Kurt's. He was soft, and gentle, and Kurt found himself wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's neck, leaning against the lockers. His legs felt like jelly. Alex had never kissed him like this. Soft and caring and gentle and _there._ Blaine let go of Kurt's wrist and held his waist instead, finally pulling away. He looked up and met Kurt's eyes, their noses still pressed together, foreheads still touching.  
"You're really beautiful." Blaine whispered. "I don't say that to many boys."  
Kurt scoffed. "Oh, please."  
"No, I mean it. It's a quick fuck, and then they're gone. I don't tell them they're gorgeous, or perfect, or beautiful. I don't kiss them."  
"What's so different about me?" Kurt whispered, his heart hammering in his chest.  
"I might love you." Blaine whispered back.  
Suddenly, his arms were gone, no longer holding Kurt. He felt cold, vulnerable, without Blaine's body wrapped around his own.  
"What? You what?"  
"Come on, we'll be late to my house. My moms cooking!"

* * *

Kurt was surprised at the large, decorated house that Blaine walked up to. At first he thought it was a joke, that Blaine would turn around and start laughing. But he walked right up to the steps and opened the door.  
Immediately there was a commotion. A dog started barking and a woman started talking, hugging Blaine tightly before her eyes fell on Kurt.  
She was beautiful. Her wrinkles hardly existent, but the ones that did complimented her face almost. Her eyes were a sparkling, happy blue, her hair dark, long, and curly just like Blaine's. That was the only resemblance. Blaine hardly looked like his mother at all.  
"You must be Blaine's..."  
Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment. "Boyfriend. Hi. I'm Kurt." He held out his hand, ignoring Blaine's huge grin.  
Mrs. Anderson pulled him into a tight hug. She smelled like a mom, if that made any sense. Like a home and cooking and some kind of flowery perfume.  
"It's so nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm Kaitlyn. You can call me mom, though."  
Kurt smiled at that as she pulled away. "Are you staying for dinner?"  
Kurt nodded. "If you'll have me."  
"Of course we will! Blaine, show your friend- _boyfriend_ around." She beamed at Blaine, before retreating back into the kitchen.  
Blaine led him upstairs, lacing their fingers together and leading him into a bedroom. It was messy, the walls filled with posters, a guitar on the ground, and clothes everywhere. Kurt wrinkled his nose.  
"Boyfriend?" Blaine smirked and Kurt blushed.  
"If- If you want."  
"I want."  
"Okay."  
Blaine kissed him chastely before sitting on the bed, pulling Kurt beside him.  
"Sorry about my mom."  
"It's okay. She's nice." Kurt smiled slightly and Blaine shrugged.  
"She's just a bit... Overbearing. You know how moms are."  
"My mom died when I was eight."  
"Oh... Sorry."  
"Don't worry about it."  
The silence that followed was comfortable. Blaine layed back on the bed and Kurt followed, his head on the dark boy's chest.  
"Blaine?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I might love you too."


End file.
